Watashi no yarikata (Mi propio camino)
by akasaku
Summary: -Me iré ahora Ranma, me haré fuerte, y al volver, estarás orgulloso de mi, seré digna de ti, porque te amo amor mío, por favor espérame y no me odies, de ahora en adelante todo será difícil para ambos, empieza nuestra propia batalla, no dejes de amarme, lucha por mí, porque yo no dejare de luchar por ti mi amor- Mi regalo de despedida, no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego n n
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por Akasaku, espero les guste este pequeño entretenimiento. Este fic está basado en la idea de otro fic, que la autora nunca termino, y tanto darle en la cabeza, decidí hacer mi propia versión, (como dije basado, no tiene nada de igual, ni escenas ni diálogos ni nada).

_Akasaku_

_Presenta:_

_Proyecto: "__Watashi no yarikata" 2019_

"_Mi propio camino"._

_Arco __I_

_La decisión de todo._

Vemos a una hermosa chica de cortos cabellos negro azulados corriendo hacia la escuela por culpa de un joven de trenza. Se le había hecho tarde ese día y volvía después de una semana terrible para ella porque su boda había sido arruinada y no había logrado casarse con el joven de ojos azules; se sentía abrumada, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora. Apurando el paso, empezó a divisar la escuela Furinkan donde estudia, soltando un gran suspiro decidió llegar al lugar cuando, sin esperarlo, una estampida de alumnos del lugar empezaron a acercarse a ella con intensión de pelear, dejándola completamente descolocada.

-¡Akane! ¡Mi amor! ¡cásate conmigo!-

-¡Ella se casará conmigo!-

-¡No seré yo el que se case con ella!- Y así todos los alumnos del colegio estaban peleando por quien se casaría con ella, estaba empezando a enojarse, como se atrevían esos idiotas en entrometerse en su vida y decidir por ella, iba a dar golpes por diestra y siniestra, cuando de repente apareció Ranma y de una patada los mando a todos a volar.

-No pedí tu ayuda, podía sola- El joven la miro y levanto una ceja.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo hice por ti? Solo me estorbaban- Al terminar puso sus manos tras su nuca y fue yendo hacia la entrada, cuando Kuno Tatewaki apareció en su vista, para dar lata.

-Yo Kuno Tatewaki, el relámpago azul del Furinkan seré quien destruya al demonio Saotome y liberare a mi hermosa Tendo Akane y a la chica de fuego, de sus viles garras, de las cuales les ha dado un hechizo, ¿sino de qué forma se explicaría que la tierna Akane quisiera casarse con ese demonio teniendo al increíble Tatewaki? …..- Akane poco a poco se empezaba a enojar al darse cuenta que Kuno estaba nuevamente delirando y seguían hablando de la boda, de la cual, era ella la víctima aquí, ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz?. Sin embargo, no era la única frustrada por la situación, ya arto de la palabrería de Kuno, tanto Akane como Ranma le dieron a la vez una patada mandándolo contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Te dije que podía sola!- Akane estaba de verdad frustrada con la situación actual como para dejar que la menospreciaran así, Ranma la miro por un momento antes de decidir hablar.

-Y te dije que estaba en mi camino, además, ¿Quién quisiera ayudar a un marimacho como tú? Solo estoy de pasa...….- Ranma no logro terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que le estaba haciendo compañía a Kuno en la pared.

=_niña tonta, ¿Qué no vez que Kuno me lo debía? Por culpa de todos, yo…..=_ Y cayo en el mundo de la inconciencia sin concluir sus pensamientos.

La joven se fue a su salón con la expresión más enojada de todas, sin embargo, por dentro estaba sumamente triste.

=_Ranma, ¿nunca podremos estar juntos?=_ No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, parecía que el mundo le odiara, al empezar las clases, Ranma apareció y sin mirarla fue hasta su asiento, aun así, en clases, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, eso Akane no podía saberlo, pero si Ukyo quien miraba con enojo y tristeza la situación en la que estaban, a la hora del almuerzo, el chico de ojos azules, fue en busca de la de ojos chocolates para hablar.

-Akane, ven conmigo- Él se dirigió fuera de la clase, todos estaban atentos a la situación, así la joven, solo se levantó y en silencio fue tras él. Ambos caminaban en silencio hasta que llegaron atrás de la escuela, había pensado en la azotea, pero todos irían hacia ahí, así que busco otro lugar, llegando a la conclusión que mejor sería cerca de los vestuarios que a esas horas no habría nadie.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?- La chica lo miraba esperando respuesta, Ranma analizaba que iba a decirle, por un impulso la había llamado y ahora se debatía entre si decir o no algo, estaba sumamente frustrado por la situación actual, de la cual ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Yo…. Yo…. Akane …. Yoo…- La chica miraba al joven cada vez más enojada, parecía que le hacía perder el tiempo de esta forma, estaba por tomar coraje e irse, cuando finalmente logro hablar.

-Akane, no te vayas, espera, yo, yo siento lo de hoy, pero es que Kuno me debía este golpe, por culpa de todos esos locos no pudimos casarnos- La joven estaba sumamente sorprendida por las palabras de su prometido.

=_Él, ¿Él se quería casar? ¿Conmigo?=_

-Ran… Ranma yo, yo también…..- Akane no pudo seguir, el joven se había acercado tanto a ella, le puso su mano en la mejilla, y la miraba con unos ojos tan tiernos, con devoción, estaba acercándose más, Akane se perdió en los ojos azules de su prometido, mirándolo de igual forma, tiernamente, acercándose más, puso sus manos en el pecho de él, tan cerca, tan lindo, tan comprensivo, no podía dejar de apreciar este momento, esas palabras, ese sentido de amor que la desbordaba en más de una situación, parecía explotar en este momento dentro ella, era una bomba nuclear dejándose abrazar por todo el calor del momento, se acercó más a él, cerro lentamente los ojos, y el hizo lo mismo, cerro sus ojos y se fue acercando, hasta que en un momento a otro, la tomó en brazos y salto hacía atrás esquivando un Bombori que iba a dar justo donde ellos se encontraban.

-AIREN, ¿QUE CREER QUE HACE?- Al levantar la vista Ranma sintió el pánico en su cuerpo, estaba enojado a la vez, nuevamente había sido interrumpido en algo importante, frente a él, se encontraba Shampoo, Ukyo y Kuno, mirándolos con enojo a ambos, tenía a su prometida en sus brazos, la dejo apoyada en el piso, y analizó lo que sucedería.

-¿YO? Nada, ¿qué rayos creen que haría?- Ukyo entrecerró los ojos y lo miro, con suspicacia, y sospecha.

-No sé Ran-chan, dime tú, ¿Qué hacías?- Akane bajo la mirada, estaba sumamente enojada por todos esos locos, que nuevamente arruinaban su momento.

-Na… nada, por supuesto, que ¡nada! ¿Quién querría hacer algo con este marimacho? ¡Por favor U-chan!- La chica de corto cabello volvió a bajar la cabeza, no podía creerlo, ella ni había abierto la boca y ya era insultada nuevamente por él.

=_Y pensar que hace un segundo, casi nos besamos, ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Por qué? Todo arruinado de nuevo_= Akane estaba por irse, no tenía sentido seguir peleando y que todos vieran cuan afectada estaba de verdad, sin embargo, Ranma no pudo quedarse callado y tuvo que volver a lastimarla, dejándola congelada en su lugar.

-Es más, yo nunca me hubiera casado con ella, ¡si no fuera por ustedes yo mismo hubiera cancelado esa tontería de boda!- El joven no comprendió la veracidad de sus propias palabras, al haber cerrado los ojos no presto atención a su alrededor, pero cuando los abrió, comprendió su error, Shampoo y Ukyo estaban placenteramente sorprendidas, Kuno se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos, Akane ya no estaba entre sus brazos, y al mirar pudo ver, como esta despedía un aura terroríficamente roja a su alrededor, Kuno ingenuo de lo que pasaba por la chica Tendo, fue en su busca para darle su amor, lo único que el chico consiguió fue una patada que lo mando a marte gracias a aerolíneas Akane, Ranma poco a poco empezó a retroceder con verdadero pavor, aun así, no fue muy lejos, Ukyo y Shampoo le dificultaban el escape, cuando ambas chicas se colgaron de su cuello con todo su "amor" el joven solo logro ver la inconciencia, en el momento que Akane le mando hacia Morfeo de un mazo en la cabeza.

-¡IDIOTA!- Así Akane se fue, sin embargo, ella no fue al salón, no se sentía de ánimos para volver al lugar de clases, y decidió irse al parque a pensar.

/

Mientras Ranma visitaba la inconciencia y las locas se alejaban de él, al lograr su objetivo, Akane miraba el lago del parque con melancolía, estaba sumamente triste por toda la situación, su aura era azul oscuro casi negra en ese momento. Nadie la vería, al ser horario de clases, nadie la encontraría en ese lugar, el parque estaba desolado, completamente vacío, los árboles se mecían con el suave viento, sus cabellos igual se mecían, y también la falda del uniforme, estaba tan devastada, pero siempre era igual.

=_¿Por qué esta vez me ha afectado así? ¿Por qué? Si siempre es lo mismo, tal vez, sea, porque hablo de la boda, él no quería casarse conmigo, entonces, yo lo ¿imagine? En Jusenkyo lo ¿imagine? Cuando dijo que me amaba, al creerme muerta, solo fue mi ¿imaginación? Él nunca lo confirmo, hasta lo negó. Nunca quiso casarse conmigo, nunca, que tonta fui, creí que de verdad me amaba, ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No sé cómo reponerme de esto, ¿debo seguir igual?=_ La joven no se había dado cuenta pero en ningún momento dejó de llorar, suaves lágrimas caían por su bello rostro empapando sus mejillas y su ropa del colegio, su vestido azul estaba empezando a mojarse y sin darse cuenta, alguien se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Pareces sufrir mucho Tendo- Akane abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, miro a la persona a su lado con asombró, de todos, no creía que el fuera al que le tocará estar ahí.

-Tú-

/

Ranma al volver de la inconciencia fue hacia el salón en busca de Akane, sabía que debía disculparse, debía pedir perdón, se había pasado de la raya con lo que había dicho delante de las demás, y estaba sumamente arrepentido, al entrar y no ver a la chica, fue hasta Yuka y Sayuri y les pregunto por ella.

-¿Y Akane?- Ambas jóvenes miraron al chico de la trenza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo qué, y Akane? Estaba contigo, no volvió nunca- Ranma abrió los ojos enormemente y se fue del salón por la ventana, ya que justo volvía el profesor y él no pensaba quedarse ahí.

=_Donde te metiste ahora niña boba, Akane, Akane, perdón, rayos, volví a meter la pata, estabas tan bonita y tan dispuesta y tenían que aparecer ellas, Akane=_ Ranma miraba con culpa y melancolía el cielo, estaba sobre un árbol, cuando vio que ya era seguro bajarse, empezó a buscarla por toda la escuela y alrededores.

_=¿Dónde estás Akane? Aunque seguro no deseas verme ¿verdad?=_ El chico siguió buscándola por todos lados.

/

La joven de corto cabello miraba a la persona en su costado, no podía creer que el fuera quién la encontrara en su momento de debilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mousse?- Akane frunció el ceño y lo miro seriamente, aún así, las lágrimas que antes derramaban, empezaban a desaparecer. El chico solo sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Yo? Nada, entregaba un pedido, y decidí pasar por el parque a despejarme, eh estado algo abrumado en el Nekohanten, así que suelo hacer el camino largo para despejarme, pero no espere verte aquí Tendo- La chica miró con pena al pato, porqué ella sabía todo lo que el chico sufría o más bien se lo imaginaba.

-Necesitaba pensar, despejarme y decidir que haré con lo que siento- Akane miró el lago con verdadero cariño, mientras pensaba en Ranma, la chica sonreía con adoración, estaba melancólica, se veía, aún así, hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera y ni el pato fue inmune a ello.

-Tú, de verdad amas a Saotome ¿eh?- Al decir esas palabras Akane se sonrojo, miró de costado y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?-

-Entiendo, no somos tan amigos, pero quisiera ayudarte, tal vez, si vencieras a Shampoo podrías hacer que rompa su compromiso- La joven estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos y miró al pato con sorpresa, sin embargo, no pudo responderle, porque el pobre fue enviado al agua de una patada.

-¿Qué CREES QUE HACES MOUSSE?- Ranma estaba sumamente furioso, el buscando a Akane por todos lados y ella, ahí con el pato sonriéndole a otro.

-Y TÙ, ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? ¿Por qué ESTAS CON ESE PATO?- Estaba fuera de sí, pero era comprensible, moría de celos, pero también sabía que era su culpa que la chica no estuviera en clases donde él podía vigilarla. Akane frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de Ranma, levantándose lentamente sacudió su vestido, ahí el chico de ojos azules pudo ver lo húmedas que estaban sus mejillas y ropas y sintió una puntada de culpa, pero ella estaba con ese pato, no se ablandaría.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Ya dejaste muy claro que no te casarías conmigo, así que Ranma, no puedes reclamarme nada, porque este hablando con un amigo-

-¿Qué? Desde cuándo el pato es tú amigo ¡Akane!-

\- como dije, no te importa- Y para completar lo mando a volar de un mazazo, mirando como el pato solo se despedía con un ala y se iba volando Akane suspiró y se fue hacia su casa.

/

Vemos un restaurant de okonomiyakis cerrado y con las ventanas también cubiertas, estaba algo oscuro, pero al encender una luz, se podía apreciar tres figuras femeninas.

-Lo de hoy, yo no me lo creo, debemos hacer algo, no puede elegir a ella por sobre mí- Una de las jóvenes, de largo cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules, miraba a las otras dos al decir eso.

-Ja, chica de la espátula no saber nada, yo ver a Airen en Jusenkyo y el morir casi por chica Tendo, y si decir algo, segura también matarnos- La de largos cabellos azules con dos medios moños en la cabeza miraba a la otra joven.

-jojojojojo eso es imposible, mi Ranma-sama nunca estaría con esa plebeya teniéndome a mi jojojojo- Las otras chicas miraron a la de largo cabello negro en una cola hacía el costado con enojo, aún así, no dijeron nada al respeto.

-Debemos sacar a chica del mazo del camino definitivamente-

-¿Qué idea tienes Shampoo?- Ukyo miró a la gatita con intriga.

-Mmmmmmm tener una pelea con ella entre todas y asustarla tanto que ella dejar a Airen, después enfrentarnos entre nosotras para decidir quién quedarse con Airen- Ukyo frunció el ceño, todas contra una, le parecía un poco injusto, después recordó que Ranma casi besaba a Akane si no hubieran interrumpido y termino aceptando.

-De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo lo haremos? -

-La gran Kodachi Kuno también acepta, esa plebeya perderá ante mí jojojojo-

-Bien el plan ser este, la retaremos a un duelo-

/

Se encontraba en el dojo, estaba rompiendo ladrillos a cantidades, se sentía muy frustrada y quería desahogarse, sin notarlo, una persona se acercó a ella, con pasos suaves y delicados.

-Akane-chan- La joven dejo de hacer lo que hacía para mirar a su tía, quien acaba de aparecer delante de ella.

-¿Si, tía Nodoka?-

-Querida ¿te encuentras bien? Es que te veo algo preocupada- Con asombro miro a la mujer frente suyo, de estos tres años, hacía más o menos medio año que estaba también viviendo con ellos, de hermosos ojos marrones, con largas pestañas bien definidas, pequeñas arrugas apenas imperceptibles por la edad, con su siempre pulcro moño y su elegante kimono y su inseparable katana, Nodoka Saotome se veía deslumbrante, pero en su mirada había preocupación por la joven frente suyo, Akane se sintió nerviosa por la inspección de su tía.

-Yo… yo…. Yo es… estoy bien tía, solo fue un mal día de escuela- La mujer volvió a preocuparse un poco más.

-¿Fue por lo de la boda fallida Akane-chan?- Está sólo pudo asentir a lo que su tía decía, porque no podía mentirle del todo a ella.

-Bueno, no debes preocuparte, si alguien te molesta, solo díselo a Ranma, él debe hacerse responsable de su prometida- La chica abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar eso, frunciendo el ceño con intranquilidad respecto a su expresión.

-Oh cariño, no debes preocuparte, tu solo debes ser una buena ama de casa- Sin esperar respuesta y sin ver la expresión de la joven, Nodoka se fue del lugar creyendo haber dado su mejor consejo.

_=¿Qué? ¿Una buena ama de casa? ¿Eso, eso es lo que me espera, si algún día me caso con Ranma? ¿ser una buena ama de casa? ¿Y mi opinión? ¿Por qué siento que aquí no existo?= _La joven contuvo sus lágrimas nuevamente, sin saberlo Nodoka había tocado un tema delicado y sensible para ella, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, fue hasta el baño y se encerró ahí, para bañarse y pensar.

/

Vemos a un joven de la trenza caminando lentamente hacía el dojo Tendo, no tenía apuro en regresar, las cosas no habían salido como él quería y estaba sumamente frustrado, tan distraído, que no vio, cuando una anciana regaba la vereda y termino empapado.

-¿Por qué esta regando la vereda? Maldición, lo que me faltaba, pfff- Estaba más que enojado ahora, tomando aire para tranquilizarse, se fue ahora más rápido, al llegar a la casa, entro con cuidado, mirando hacia el pasillo pudo sentir el olor de la cena de Kasumi, de las pláticas de su padre con Soun y de los pasos de su madre en el comedor. Agudizando más el oído, pudo escuchar a alguien en un cuarto y a otro en el baño, al escucharlo ocupado fue hasta la cocina con enojo, ahí y sin sorprenderse, Kasumi le entrego una caldera ya con agua caliente, él se la echo encima volviendo a ser chico, miro a la mayor de las Tendo con gratitud.

-Ranma-kun ¿estás muy ocupado? Me hace falta un ingrediente para la cena- El joven suspiró, era imposible decirle que no a Kasumi, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, para tomar la hoja y el dinero e irse.

=_No logre ver de nuevo a Akane, rayos, ¿Por qué tenía que estar con ese pato? Y yo, ¿porque no resisto sentirme así de celoso?= _Estando tan consternado, Ranma fue nuevamente hacía la calle a hacer el encargo de su cuñada.

/

Vemos la habitación de la de cabellos cortos, esta se encuentra acostada mirando el techo, ya estaba bañada y se sentía más tranquila, solo pensaba mientras admiraba su techo, con vista perdida y un poco opaca aun, por todas esas emociones juntas.

=_Al final, no pudimos amigarnos ¿eh Ranma? Uff con todo esto, ¿por qué todo es tan difícil? ¿Por qué? Ay Ranma, si supiera que de verdad me amas, si fuera más fuerte, pero tú no deseas entrenarme, rayos, no deseas entrenarme= _Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaban a volver a caer por su hermoso rostro, los ojos se le ponían rojos por el esfuerzo de retener esas gotas de agua salada que no dejaban de caer.

=_Y si tu no lo haces, no tengo a nadie que lo haga, nadie desea entrenarme, es que, ¿realmente no valgo como artista marcial? ¿Mousse que quisiste decir con vencer a Shampoo? En este momento eso es imposible para mí, es tan frustrante=_ Akane no dejaba de llorar, apretando con mucha fuerza las manos en las sabanas, intentaba sacar toda esa frustración que sentía encima, respiraba agitadamente, y refregaba su brazo contra sus ojos, las piernas las movía inquietamente, mientras intentaba a toda costa tranquilizarse. De tantos movimientos bruscos que hacía, para poder desahogarse, terminó tirando sus osos de peluche del escritorio al lado de su cama, ese que esta frente su ventana, la cual tenía cerrada con llave, para evitar verlo hoy.

=_¿Que me pasa? ¿Es que eh tenido suficiente acaso?=_

-Tock, Tock-

-¿Sí?- La joven se quedó quieta sin moverse y poco a poco se tranquilizó, para que nadie la escuchara así, no quería que nadie la viera de esa forma.

-¿Akane-chan?- Miro el techo unos segundos, respiro lentamente y controlo el nudo en su garganta, poco a poco fue regularizando su respiración, y cuando creyó no perder la vos hablo.

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi nee-chan?- Escucho como intentaron abrir la puerta, el ruido a oxidado de la manija al moverla para destrancarla, sin embargo, ella había cerrado con llave, así que la joven no pudo ingresar.

-Oh ¿estás muy ocupada? Es que mande a Ranma-kun por unas cosas, pero olvide pedirle un ingrediente para la cena, ¿podrías ir por él?- Akane lentamente se sentó en la cama y tomo su ropa para ir.

-Por supuesto Kasumi nee, acabo de salir del baño, deja que me cambie y salgo-

-Bien, te espero abajo, gracias Akane-chan- Y se pudo escuchar las suaves pisadas de Kasumi saliendo por el pasillo, el crujir de la madera con su peso, y el bajar cada escalón hacia el primer piso. La joven se puso una falda a medio muslo tableada muy cómoda con una calza por debajo ambas de color negro, y una blusa azul de tirantes con una chamarra de manga larga de color verde olivo, tomo las deportivas que usaría y se las llevo en la mano. Al bajar las escaleras su hermana la esperaba con una hoja con lo que le faltaba, así que al tomarla salió hacia su destino.

-Seguramente te cruces con Ranma-kun- Fue lo último que escucho antes de alejarse lo suficiente.

/

Vemos al chico de la trenza con una hoja en la mano mirando las tiendas cuando de repente un paraguas gigante y pesado cayó del cielo, el joven logro esquivarlo sin problemas y miró con enojo al dueño.

-¡Pero que rayos te pasa!- Sin embargo, fuera de sí, Ryoga siguió atacando a Ranma, destruyendo el lugar, al ver esto, el joven de ojos azules esquivando al de ojos marrones lo alejo de las personas y edificios, había un parque cerca, así que fue llevándolo hacia él, de un golpe por la izquierda, una patada hacia la derecha, el peli negro solo esquivaba a su desorientado amigo que parecía enojado.

-¿Que sucede P-chan? No tengo tiempo que perder- Lo miraba aburrido, era divertido pelear con él, pero realmente no tenía tiempo ni ánimos, así que quería terminar ese teatro de una vez.

-¡TU! ¡YA ME ENTERÉ QUE VOLVISTE A HACER LLORAR A LA LINDA AKANE! ¡NO TE PERDONARE! ¡NUNCA TE PERDONRARE!- Al escuchar la razón de su enojo el joven puso una cara muy seria y miró al chico.

-No tienes derecho a meterte en esto Ryoga- Ranma ya no estaba aburrido ni tranquilo, ahora por alguna razón tenía una inexplicable mala sensación, como si algo pasara, aunque claro que era imposible que Ryoga le venciera.

/

Akane iba un poco insegura, dónde su hermana la envió no era un lugar que frecuentaba, así que estaba algo desorientada o tal vez era el mal día que había tenido, estaba cerca de un baldío, ya sabe esos lugares llenos de basura que nadie visita y son solitarios, buscaba la calle indicada por su hermana, cuando saltando hacia atrás esquivo un artículo de gimnasia rítmica, mirando sorprendida con lo que fue atacada, frunciendo el ceño, mira hacía la dirección de dónde provino su arma de ataque, al levantar la vista se sorprende al ver a Ukyo con su enorme espátula en su espalda y su típico traje de chico para batalla, ese con las mallas negras y el kimono azul electrico arremangado de abajo, a Shampoo con ambos Bombori y ropa china de combate, blusa celeste de cuello y pescadora también celeste y a Kodachi con su cinta de gimnasta, su malla verde claro de combate y una rosa negra en la boca, al verlas no supo que sucedía en ese momento.

-Shampoo retar a duelo, vencer a chica del mazo, ahora una pelea las cuatro- La joven Tendo no se esperó el reto, y creyendo que era un todas contra todas, solo asintió la cabeza y fue hasta ellas, no viendo como sonreían malignamente, quienes se encontraban en el baldío, donde nadie las vería por un rato largo, poniéndose todas en posición de batalla, sacando Ukyo su espátula y poniéndola en sus manos, Shampoo adoptando una postura china de ataque y Kodachi levantando su cinta en lo alto de su cabeza. Sin esperar una señal, todas fueron al ataque, logro por muy poco esquivar la espátula de Ukyo, en ese momento recibió en su costado izquierdo el Bombori de Shampoo y pudo agacharse para esquivar a Kodachi, ahí fue cuando lo comprendió, no era un todas contra todas, era un todas contra ella, que ingenua había sido en ese momento, volvió a lograr por los pelos esquivar nuevamente la cinta de Kodachi, ahí recibió sobre su costado derecho y cortándole la piel la espátula de Ukyo solo apenas rozándola, logro darle un puñetazo a Shampoo en la nariz, una patada a Kodachi en la cadera y un codazo a Ukyo en el estómago, pero fue lo último que logró, los golpes eran tantos que ya no lograba verlos, cada vez más rápidos que no podía ya ni sentirlos, solo sentía dolor y más dolor y mucho más dolor.

=_Perderé, no logró ni ver sus ataques, no puedo con ellas, Ran…ma no pue…=_ Akane cayó en la inconciencia por un golpe en la nuca con un Bombori de Shampoo, las tres se miraron con sonrisas y diversión, pero al escuchar pasos, todas salieron huyendo del lugar sin mirar atrás, quedando Akane inconsciente y sangrando bastante en el rostro *cerca de la acera a dos metros de la calle, donde las personas empezaban a pasar y a amontonarse todos juntos.

/

-Fiu ya al fin lo perdí, ese cerdo desorientado sí que es pesado, él no tiene derecho a meterse entre Akane y yo, es cosa nuestra- Ranma completamente olvidado de los encargos de Kasumi, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle rumbo al Dojo Tendo, cuando donde se encontraba el baldío abandonado todos empezaban a amontonarse y decir cosas.

-_Llamen a una ambulancia-_

_-¿Se encontrara bien?-_

_-Hay mucha sangre- _Ya completamente intrigado, fue hasta donde se encontraba la multitud y a empujones y a *prepo entro entre la multitud y llego a donde todos miraban, al ver a la chica su rostro se puso azul del horror, por un momento vio a Saffron matando a Akane nuevamente, se paralizo y quedo congelado, sin embargo, enseguida reacciono con un grito aterrador.

-¡AKANEEE!- Tomándola entre sus brazos corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el único lugar que sabía podría salvarla, estaba demasiado consternado para entender que era lo que había sucedido ahí. Nunca había corrido tan rápido en su vida, la última vez fue tal vez cuando Akane estaba hecha una muñeca, siempre corría por ella, siempre por Akane sufría estos ataques de nervios incesantes. Las calles pasaban rápidamente para él, yendo de techo en techo, en un par de minutos eternos en estos instantes estuvo frente a la consulta del Dr. Tofu, tirando la puerta del local, entro como un maniático en busca del doctor.

-¡Dr. Tofu! ¡Dr. Tofu! ¡DR. TOFU!- El pobre hombre entro casi corriendo hacia la sala de espera del consultorio, ya que estaba cerrado a esa hora, el hombre al ver la desesperación del joven y ver el estado de la chica no dijo nada, solo señalo una habitación donde ambos entraron, Ranma no quería soltarla por ningún motivo, Tofu tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de lograr que el chico dejara a la joven en la cama, se veía desesperado, angustiado, enloquecido, sin lograr que Ranma abandonara la habitación, tuvo que revisar a Akane frente al chico, ya curándola incluso revisando su costado, y pasándole morfina para el dolor, al fin ahí Ranma logro respirar tranquilo.

-Ya puedes calmarte Ranma, ella debe descansar ahora hasta que despierte, viste tanta sangre en ella por un corte en el cuero cabelludo que es donde sangra mucho, pero todos los golpes son superficiales- Ranma no parecía más tranquilo con eso, así que no se movió del lugar hasta que la chica no despertara, el doctor salió del cuarto dándole privacidad y fue hasta los teléfonos para avisar en la casa.

/

En el pasillo de la casa Tendo, en una de las paredes color crema y con alguno que otro adorno colgado, se encuentra el teléfono, y se ve a la señora Nodoka hablando por este, mirando algo preocupada lo que le decían.

-_¿Ella se encuentra bien?-_

_-Sí, está bien, son solo superficiales-_

_-Muchas gracias, diles que vuelvan cuando ella despierte-_

_-De acuerdo, adiós-_

_-Si, adiós- _Y colgó el teléfono mirando algo preocupada hacia la puerta de la casa.

-¿Quién era tía?-

-Oh Kasumi te cuento, sucede que paso …-

/

Estaba todo oscuro, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía moverse aún, se sentía pesada, adolorida y como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida, sabía que estaba en una cama, podía sentir el mullido colchón bajo suyo, pero aunque lo intentaba aun no lograba abrir los ojos, sus parpados no respondían, movió despacio los dedos logrando moverlos, con un poco más de esfuerzo al fin pudo abrir los ojos, lo primero a ver, fueron dos enormes y preocupados ojos azules electrico, que la miraban desesperados, se sintió culpable, porque seguramente estaba echa un desastre si el la encontró.

-¡AKANE!- Levantándose rápidamente fue hacia la puerta, la chica no pudo decir nada al respecto, apenas iba volviendo de la inconciencia, volvió a cerrar los ojos con dolor al escuchar el grito del chico.

-Iré por el doctor, enseguida vengo- Saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Ranma fue en busca del Dr. Tofu, quien a los pocos minutos volvieron ambos a la habitación, la chica muy despacio y lentamente se sentó en la cama y miro al médico, mientras este revisa a la joven, y toca algunos lugares revisando todo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Te duele algo demasiado Akane-chan?- La joven muy lentamente negó con la cabeza, vio horrorizada que tenía sus ropas llenas de sangre y cortadas por todos lados, al fin recordó que fue lo que paso, Tofu lentamente se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Iré por medicamentos para que te lleves Akane-chan- Y salió del lugar, Ranma no había quitado los ojos de encima de ella, la miraba fijamente y con demasiada seriedad.

-¿Quién fue?- Lo único que salió de sus labios fueron esas dos simples palabras llenas de frustración, enojo y preocupación, la joven, cerró los ojos lentamente, con calma, se le venía una tormenta y no sabía cómo enfrentarla del todo.

-Si te dijera, ¿Qué arias?- El joven frunció el ceño, y analizo sus palabras con algo de enojo.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Iré a darle una paliza!- En ese momento Ranma sintió un nudo en la garganta, los ojos de Akane en vez de chocolate parecían oro puro, el reflejo de su tristeza se notó tanto en sus ojos que la angustia empezó a desquiciarlo.

-No puedo decirte entonces que paso- Con mucho cuidado porque su cuerpo no respondía bien aún, le dolía todo y sentía que se marearía en cualquier momento, logro levantarse, caminando hacia la puerta despacio, sin embargo, Ranma se interpuso en su camino.

-Dímelo Akane, dime quien te hizo esto, por favor dímelo- Los ojos azules estaban muy claros en ese momento, como si se perdiera entre el mar y las olas quisieran arroparla, Akane se sintió querida, la preocupación del chico era latente muy percibida por la joven, aun así, no podía contarle.

-Lo siento, no puedes saberlo- Ranma frunció el ceño, dolido por la negativa de ella, sentido por el estado en que la encontró, completamente derrotado en su interior.

-¿Es… es… es que no confías en mí?- Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al pensar en esa posibilidad, al creer que tal vez, él no era digno de su confianza, de su amor, de su amistad, todas esas emociones juntas, todas esas explosiones dentro suyo.

-No metas la confianza que te tengo en esto Ranma, me retaron y perdí ¿vale?- Akane lo miraba con total seriedad, quería hacerle entender que la confianza no tenía nada que ver ahí.

-¿perdí? ¿perdí? ¡Pues claro que perdiste, a ver si te enteras que no puedes ganar! Por eso dime quién es, yo le venceré- Ranma no pudo ver el dolor en los ojos chocolates, como se ponían dorados por un momento mientras aguantaban la estocada que acaban de recibir, porque el joven había cerrado los ojos con firmeza dando su desesperada opinión.

-¡Que no te enteras que no eres una artista marcial aquí!- Akane no sabía que dolía mas, si los golpes de las otras "prometidas" o las palabras de su prometido, el dolor era insoportable en ese momento para ella, sus ojos aguantaron todas las lágrimas que querían derramar, no lloraría delante de él. No aguantando más el dolor interior, y sin que el joven lo notara hasta demasiado tarde, la chica agarro como si nada la cama en la que momentos antes había estado acostada.

-¡Y si no sirvo como artista que haces aquí!- Ranma lo único que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el golpe que recibió con la cama, antes de ir a visitar la inconciencia por tercera vez ese día.

-Marimachooooo- Vemos a un Ranma desmayado, mientras Akane sale despacio por la puerta, al llegar el doctor, solo ve como Akane avanza y a un Ranma en el mundo de Morfeo, le entrega los calmantes a la chica, quien solo le pide que cuide del chico y desaparece.

/

Estaba realmente adolorida, al llegar sola al dojo, todos en la casa habían enloquecido, con paciencia, dijo que iría a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, no respondió a nadie más lo que ellos querían saber, ya en el baño, se sentó en la tina y miro el techo del lugar, con mucho cuidado paso la esponja por cada una de sus lesiones, por suerte eran superficiales todas incluso la de la cabeza donde había perdido más sangre, el doctor le había dado unos complementos y que tomará mucho líquido y una infusión para recuperar la sangre perdida, no era tanta como para necesitar un donante en ese momento, y con mucho cuidado, despacio y suavemente, paso por sus heridas la esponja y quito todo rastro de suciedad, con dificultad por sentirse aún adolorida puso sus manos en los bordes de la bañera y se levantó lentamente, secándose primero el cabello y envolviéndolo en una toalla, paso a secarse el cuerpo, la esponjosa toalla quitaba las gotas lentamente, al terminar, se vistió y puso un vestido largo celeste con una blusa naranja.

=_Realmente, no quería pensar, pero fui tan patética, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellas? Quiero ser fuerte, él, él no cree que yo sea una artista marcial, ¿es que ni eso me considera? ¿No lo valgo? Claro que no, él nunca me considerara una, pero es que, yo amo el arte, si me quitan el arte, ¿Qué voy a ser? ¿una ama de casa? Ja esa ni yo me la creo=_ Ya completamente cambiada y peinada, con el pelo más o menos seco, dejo sus ropas en la basura y fue hasta su cuarto, al llegar, en su escritorio había una bandeja con un vaso de agua, Akane agradeció a su hermana ese detalle mentalmente y tomando los calmantes con agua, fue a llevar la bandeja, al bajar, estaba preparando la mesa y Ranma entraba por la puerta del dojo, estaba serio y no la miro en ningún momento, fue hasta la mesa y se sentó ahí a esperar la cena, eso hizo que Akane sintiera un nudo en su garganta y fuera hasta la cocina.

-Kasumi nee, ¿necesitas ayuda?- La mayor de las Tendo miro a su pequeña hermana, frunció el ceño al ver sus heridas, pero negando con la cabeza, le devolvió su más linda sonrisa.

-Descuida Akane-chan, mejor ve a sentarte ya casi terminamos con tía Nodoka- La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta el comedor, se sentó al lado de su prometido, quien ni la miró ni dijo nada al respecto, así todos empezaron a cenar, callados, mirándose unos a otros, mirando a la más joven de la casa y al chico, quienes no decían ni una sola palabra de nada, ni una mirada, nada.

=_El me odia, Ranma me odia, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no puedes saber quién lo hizo Ranma, no aún=_ En un momento el joven de la trenza se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, quedó quieto unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Ya terminé, gracias por la cena, Akane te espero en mi cuarto- Akane quién no había terminado aún su cena, dejo su cuenco con algo de arroz en la mesa, lentamente se levantó, cerró los ojos, suspiro, tomo valor y se despidió de todos.

-Gracias por la cena- Despacio, con cautela, fue subiendo las escaleras, el pasillo se le hizo eterno, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Ranma, donde ahora dormía solo, porque Genma y Nodoka tenían un cuarto para ellos en el primer piso, toco despacio, la puerta se abrió, mostrando un Ranma de ojos tan azules y claros a la vez, serios, con enojo, dispuestos a llegar a la verdad.

-Pasa- Tomando valor nuevamente, la joven Tendo entro al cuarto, miro al chico, esperando que el hablara.

-¿Ahora si me dirás?- La de ojos chocolate, cerro sus manos en puños y los apretó con fuerza, mirando directamente a los ojos de Ranma.

-No, ¿no entiendes? No puedes saberlo-

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?- Ranma apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza al volver a escuchar la negativa de la joven.

-Ya me siento lo bastante mal, sabiendo que me dieron una paliza, como para que también tengas que ir a defenderme- El joven acaba de abrir los ojos enormemente por lo escuchado de los labios de la joven.

-Espera, repite eso, ¿Qué? ¿Te DIERON? Ósea, ¿más de uno? Claro que te iban a dar una paliza, ¡no puedes vencer ni a un niño!- Ahora quien cerro la mandíbula fuertemente y miro con pavor fue Akane, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¡Eso no te lo consiento Ranma!-

-¿No lo consientes? ¡Pero es verdad!- La puerta se abrió bruscamente cayendo todos los demás integrantes de la casa en picada hacia el piso, Nodoka dignamente se levantó y fue hasta su nuera.

-Akane querida, dile a mi hijo quienes te hicieron esto, el cómo todo un hombre te defenderá-

-Exactamente madre, pero es que es más terca que una mula- Akane cerró los ojos con fuerza, con parsimonia los volvió a abrir mirando a su tía.

-Tía usted tenia rezón, cuando me dijo que las mujeres Saotome teníamos que sufrir, no se lo diré, el reto fue a mí y yo lo acepté y perdí, fin de esto- Quería ir hacia su cuarto y encerrarse, no volver a salir, no volver a escucharlos decir que ella, no valía como artista.

-¡Akane! ¡Dime quien fue!- Estando de espaldas a Ranma, la joven viro su rostro hacia el chico sin moverse de su lugar, mirándolo de costado, con seriedad.

-No te lo diré-

-Marimacho, ¡entiende! No eres una artista, ¡por eso has perdido!- Esta vez, ya no aguantando la insolencia, la joven, cerro los puños y empezó a pegarle al chico, este esquivaba sus ataques como si nada, saltando por su ventana hacia el patio del dojo Tendo, Akane no queriendo quedarse atrás, también fue por ahí, llegando a ver con un poco de miedo la altura, pero estando el árbol cerca y ser tan grande salto hacia una de sus ramas y de ahí al piso, rompiendo un poco su ropas en el proceso, siguió pegándole al joven, entonces lo noto, Ranma no la tomaba enserio, el solo sonreía divertido por los intentos fallidos de ella. La joven no lo soporto y siguió intentando darle aun con más fuerza, olvidándose completamente de sus heridas y aumentando la velocidad, pero era inútil, no lograba alcanzarlo, en eso, fueron acercándose a la orilla del estanque koi, donde se encontraban todos aquellos hermosos peces, al pisar mal con una de las piedras, perdió el equilibrio y se vio a si misma cayendo en el estanque, cerró los ojos por la inminente caída, pero esta nunca llego, al abrirlos, Ranma la miraba con diversión y sujetándola firmemente de la cintura, con una media sonrisa.

-Ahora si me lo dirás ¿verdad?- Entonces, lo vio, vio el momento, donde todos miraban divertidos, donde el chico nunca la tomó enserio, donde no había nada, no había lugar para ella.

=_Eh perdido, aquí y ahora, nunca me tomaran en cuenta ¿no? Solo soy tu simple prometida=_ Con toda la frustración encima, todo el dilema, la joven cerro los ojos con fuerza, junto todo lo que tenía dentro, y de un golpe con su enorme mazo, mando a volar al chico lejos de aquí, miro a su familia y con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo del lugar.

/

El parque lugar donde muchos niños juegan, algunos adolecentes la pasan genial, donde adultos hacen picnics y están el rato, donde se pueden apreciar grandes cantidades de árboles, caminos de piedra, pasto recién cortado y cuidado, en una pequeña parte del parque ahí juegos para niños, una caja de arena, algunos toboganes y hamacas, sin embargo, el cielo se nublo y no hubo nadie a los pocos minutos en el lugar, salvo una hermosa joven, bajo un enorme árbol, sentada con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, devastada, era hermosa, pero se le veía triste, llorando, lágrimas y lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, que en este momento, por tantas lágrimas, estaban dorados como la miel recién salida de las abejas.

=_Y ahora, ¿Qué hare yo? Quiero ser fuerte, deseo serlo de verdad, quiero ser alguien, de verdad amo las artes, pero como aprender algo, ¿que no lo sé hacer?=_ Sin percatarse empezó a hablar en vos alta.

-_Esto es tu culpa, Ranma, Ranma, tu no crees en mí, no deseas que sea fuerte, arg RANMA NO BAKAAAAA-_ La joven se había parado, sus ropas todas sucias por el barro debajo de ella, rotas por la pelea con su prometido, mojada porque, aunque se encontraba bajo un árbol no era un refugio completo, miraba el cielo, como poco a poco este dejaba de llover fuerte, para pasar a una leve llovizna, devastada, volvió a sentarse contra el árbol, poner su cabeza entre sus piernas y susurrar sus desdichas.

-_No puedo echarle toda la culpa a él, también es mía, descuide completamente mi entrenamiento al conocerlo, además, nadie desea entrenarme, cuantas veces se lo eh pedido ¿ya? Papá no desea entrenarme, hace años dejo de hacerlo, ¿tío Genma? Él está loco y Ranma tampoco lo dejara, y debo descartar a Ranma, el tampoco desea hacerlo, pero, no puedo enseñarme a mí misma cosas que no sé, si hubiera alguien, solo una persona, alguien que deseara entrenarme, yo, yo aceptaría-_

-Yo puedo entrenarte si quieres- La joven abrió los ojos enormemente, no se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba solo pensando, sino también diciéndolo en vos alta, miro al frente, vio a la persona delante de ella, pequeña, muy familiar y al mismo tiempo completamente desconocida, cabello largo y gris, sentada encima de un bastón de madera, con ropas muy familiares, obviamente eran chinas por su estilo, de estilos extranjeros, pero delante suyo, había una desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Yo soy ….-

/

Vemos el dojo Tendo, la familia se encontraba como siempre haciendo sus cosas, sin tomar importancia a la anterior pelea, Nabiki miraba la televisión en la sala, de vez en ves miraba el reloj de pared, solo sentía una pequeña inquietud, pero evitaba darle importancia, Kasumi y Nodoka se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos, Soun y Genma estaba en su partida de Shogi, Genma intentando hacerle trampa al patriarca Tendo, quien le reclamaba, todos en sus respectivos lugares, ven entrar a una peli roja con malas pulgas, se veía sumamente enojada, chorreando agua a montones, al mirar a su alrededor, vio que no se encontraba la chica de su discordia, acercándose a su madre, quien le traía una toalla, decidió preguntar.

-¿Y Akane?- Miraba hacia otro lado, para que nadie notara su verdaderos sentimientos, sus dudas, sus miedos, su amor, estaba realmente devastado por dentro.

-Salió corriendo cuando te mando a volar, aun no vuelve, creo que deberías dejarla sola un rato- Ranma apretó los puños de su mano, y cerró los ojos, respiro profundo y soltó todo el aire.

-sí, creo tienes razón- Y terminado de decir eso, fue hasta su habitación, tomo ropa y fue al baño.

=_Akane, ¿es que no confías en mí? Maldición ¿cómo vas a confiar? Si lo único que hago es meter la pata, rayos, pero es que, te amo tanto, como no lo entiendes, como no lo ves, pero que lo vas a ver, si solo te doy insultos, maldición, debo decírtelo, decirte que te amo, así confiarías en mí, y entonces, podrías decirme quien te hizo eso, no, no, no quiero que pienses que te digo lo que siento para que me digas quienes fueron, rayos, ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Y yo, ¿hablando de amor? Esto parece un chiste, pero después de lo de Saffron, no puedo negar que te amo, creí morirme al pensar que estabas muerta, Akane, no soy nada sin ti= _El joven se levantó de la bañera, al salir de ella, se puso una toalla en la cabeza y empezó a secarse el cuerpo, debía vestirse rápido para ir a buscar a la joven, ya podía escuchar cómo había dejado de llover fuerte, hacia horas que ella se había ido de la casa y aun no volvía, y el, no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin decirle, como se sentía.

-Hoy lo haré, te diré lo que siento por ti, y que el mundo arda, no me importa, estaré contigo Akane Tendo- Diciendo eso, termino de vestirse y salió del baño.

/

La joven miraba a la anciana delante suyo, su aspecto, se le hacía familiar, su postura y forma de mirar, tenía largo cabello gris atado en una cola de caballo, sin cerquillo, así que se podía apreciar la arrugada frente, pequeños ojos en grandes cuencas, mejillas arrugadas, y labios pequeños, no media más que uno treinta, era pequeña y, aun así, podía sentir su gran poder.

-Soy Lánbǎoshí, significa Zafiro en japonés, y soy la hermana gemela de Kēlóng, tú la conoces como Cologne, y Akane Tendo, quiero entrenarte para que venzas a Xian-pu- La más joven de las Tendo miraba a la mujer frente suyo impresionada, por un momento si habría creído que era Cologne, pero al verla bien, se notaban las pequeñas diferencias. No sabía qué hacer ni pensar, quien era esta mujer salida de la nada y como era que la conocía a ella.

-Por que debería creer yo en ¿usted?- La anciana no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, sabía que no sería tan sencillo pero también, que lograría su objetivo.

-Es culpa de Cologne, para empezar, te explicare, cada una es la patriarca de una aldea, tuve que salir de mi aldea en busca de algo y Cologne aprovecho en atacarla, ahora se apodero de mi aldea y de la suya, y ¿dirás, hace mucho está aquí, porque no recupero su aldea? Lo que sucede es que, ella uso un hechizo y hasta no romperlo no puedo recuperar mi aldea, eh viajado por estos meses en busca de alguien digno de entrenar, para que al vencer a Xian-pu, perdona, tú la conoces como Shampoo pueda romper el hechizo, la anciana fue lista, uso a esa niña como base del hechizo, y solo alguien de su edad puede enfrentarla- Akane miraba asombrada a la anciana delante suyo. Todo lo que le decía, parecía sacado de un cuento de brujas, sabía que la bisabuela de Shampoo no era de fiar, ¿pero al nivel de hacer trampas? Eso eran palabras mayores y, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo sorprendida, aun así, no sabía si confiar en ella.

-¿Y porque yo? De todas las personas del mundo, ¿porque me eligió precisamente a mí?- La joven miro a la anciana aun con desconfianza. La anciana miro de arriba y abajo a la chica, analizo su expresión, sus ojos, su fortaleza.

-Bueno, ¿quieres la verdad? Te vi en china, como peleaste por tu vida, lo que hiciste por el prometido de Shampoo- Akane frunció el ceño al escuchar "prometido de Shampoo", pero no dio su opinión, solo siguió escuchando.

-Tu valor, tu fuerza, nadie nunca había sobrevivido al Kinjakan de Saffron, al verte, supe que tenías algo especial, así que, estuve observándote desde ese día, más de cerca y lo eh decidido, Akane Tendo, se mi pupila- La joven no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba abrumada, nunca nadie la había tratado así, con este interés, demostrando que era importante, que tal vez, tenía talento.

=_No sé qué hacer, si le digo que sí, ¿qué sucederá conmigo? Pero eh de ser sincera conmigo misma, si declino, nunca podre lograr mis sueños, nunca podre estar contigo Ranma, porque sigo sin ser digna de ti, de tu fuerza, de tu amor, ¿entonces? ¿Qué hago? Yo, yo, ¿Qué quiero yo? Yo, yo quiero ser fuerte, ser buena con las artes, porque las amo, amo las artes y amo a Ranma, y el y las artes están unidas, así que, se lo que debo hacer, el problema es, ¿podré hacerlo?= _Cerraba fuertemente los ojos, pensando y rebanándose la cabeza, debía saber qué hacer, que esperar, que encontrar en su camino, porque ahora era de vida o muerte, su decisión, lo era todo.

-Puedo esperar hasta que te sientas preparada niña- La joven, que estaba sentada en la tierra húmeda y aun embarrada se paró de golpe, miro a la mujer delante suyo, sus ojos brillantes en el ya caído atardecer, brillaban como oro puro, con decisión y fuerza.

-¡NO! Digo, no, no esperaremos, eh de ser sincera conmigo misma y si esperamos nunca lo haré, me terminaran convenciendo de que es una mala idea, iré con Usted Sensei- La mujer miro a la niña con satisfacción, con alegría y con orgullo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Ranma no dejara que una amazona me entrene-

-Tenemos que salir de viaje, yo pase por el Nekohanten hoy, ellos saben que estuve aquí, pero nada más, no me buscaran, nadie sospechara que te has ido conmigo, pero te advierto, el entrenamiento será durísimo, desearas haber dicho que no, pero te convertiré en la mejor-

-Pero no iré a china, no estoy lista para ese lugar y aguantare cualquier cosa que me dé, yo quiero, deseo y necesito ser fuerte-

-De acuerdo, saldremos hoy a las 4am, te esperaré aquí mismo-

-Si-

/

Ranma volvía de la calle, había estado buscando a Akane por todos lados, no logro encontrarla, en la escuela, por las calles, en el baldío abandonado, paso brevemente por el parque pero no creyó estaría ahí, así que siguió de largo, ahora se arrepentía de no ir al parque, así que estaba por volver, cuando la joven apareció en una esquina, venía con la cabeza baja, toda embarrada y mojada, él la miró con preocupación, al verla en tal estado, sin embargo, cuando levanto la cabeza, Ranma pudo ver decisión en sus ojos, estaban dorados de emociones, y supo que algo había pasado, pero no sabía que era y temió descubrir que sucedió.

-¡Akane! ¡Donde te habías metido, te estuve buscando por todos lados!- La joven lo miró por un momento y frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y susurrando respondió.

-Necesitaba pensar, estar sola, decidir mi propio camino- Y empezó a caminar, dejando como piedra al chico, quien repentinamente sintió una punzada en su corazón, fue corriendo tras la chica.

-¡AKANE! Es…. Espera, hay algo que, ¡quiero decirte!- Akane se detuvo y por primera vez en ese momento, miró a Ranma, lo analizo y temió que el chico decidiera decirle ahora que la amaba, no porque no le correspondiera, sino porque ella acaba de decidir su destino.

-Lo siento Ranma, deseo ir a darme otro baño y cambiarme de ropas o enfermare- En ese momento, Ranma cayó en cuenta de que la joven seguía con esas ropas, que aún no llegaba al dojo, así que, asintió con la cabeza, y la chica, siguió su camino.

-De acuerdo, esperare a que termines- La joven solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

/

Ya había pasado una hora, estaba en su cuarto con su camisón amarillo con dibujos en celeste, sentada en su cama con su cabeza entre sus piernas y la espalda en la pared, cerraba los ojos fuertemente, hacía diez minutos Kasumi había pasado por su cuarto esperando lograr sacarle información, la mayor de las Tendo, se había ido con nada más que un estoy bien, suspirando nuevamente, temió que alguien más viniera, cerrando la puerta con llave, le había dicho a su hermana que deseaba descansar, que aún le dolían sus heridas y que su cuerpo necesitaba reposo, pensaba levantarse, y hacer el bolso, no debía dejarlo para la madrugada o podría hacérsele tarde, cuando escucho un suave golpe provenir de la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron en pánico al escucharlo y no supo en ese momento que hacer, era obvio, quien era el responsable de eso, y ella no deseaba verlo ahora, sin embargo, el chico volvió a insistir varias veces, no quedándole opción, la joven se levantó lentamente y abrió la ventana. Al entrar al cuarto, Ranma frunció el ceño hacia la chica.

-¿Por qué no me habrías? Si estabas sentada en la cama- El chico no dejaba de escudriñar a la joven delante de él, quien, para su enojo, evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-Intentaba descansar, Ranma, hoy ha sido un día sumamente duro, por eso no habría- Akane se sentó lentamente en la cama, mirando al piso, para no caer ante el joven frente suyo.

-De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón, pero ¡Akane! Debo decirte algo muy importante, podrías ¿escucharme?- El corazón del joven, latía desenfrenadamente, parecía que había hecho una carrera loca por todo el mundo, estaba muy nervioso, pero decidido a decirle la verdad a la joven, ella tenía que entender por qué la quería en su vida.

-Lo siento Ranma, ¿puede ser otro día?- Akane reusaba verlo, y él se sentía desesperar, acercándose más a ella, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, si solo se atreviera, podría robarle un beso, como el de esa mañana, que arruinaron todos, solo un poco más, pero no lo haría, la besaría cuando ella le diga que sí, tomando esa decisión, apoyo sus manos en los costados de la cama al lado suyo, dejándola atrapada entre la cama, la pared y él, Akane retrocedió un poco más, quedando más sentada aun, en la cama, mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos, ya que Ranma había vuelto a acercarse, logrando que la distancia sea cada vez más chica, a centímetros de su nariz, de sus ojos, de su boca, por un momento estuvo a punto de flaquear, cerró los ojos con fuerza, decisión y los volvió a abrir, cuando sintió que tomaba todo su valor.

-Ran.. ma, estoy, de verdad, ha sido un día agotador, ¿podemos hablar otro día?- Volvió a repetir, el joven no le respondía, no dejaba de verla, de oler su perfume, y la miró, el cansancio en sus ojos, las heridas de su cuerpo, se sintió tonto, el queriendo exigirle más y ella tan agotada, con pesadez, resignación y frunciendo el ceño, Ranma se alejó de Akane lentamente.

-Bien, pero sonríe, tienes una sonrisa preciosa, por favor Akane, hace mucho no te veo sonreír, ¿puedes hacerlo?- La joven abrió los ojos grandemente, sin encontrar aun el habla, miro al chico y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, mañana hablaremos, pero Akane, no esperes hasta mañana para sonreírme- Ranma ya estaba al lado de la ventana, estaba cerca, listo para salir, Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta, creyó largarse a llorar en ese momento, con fuerza de flaqueza, ella le sonrió al chico, no era una de su más hermosa sonrisa, pero Ranma se sintió aliviado.

-Gracias, descansa Akane, mañana hablaremos- y desapareció del lugar, la joven soltó un gran suspiro, se acostó un poco, para lograr normalizar su corazón.

=_Tanto esperé por este momento, y no pude dejarte decirlo, lo siento Ranma, pero ahora, debo irme y ser digna de ti=_ Mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que logro al fin normalizar su corazón y poder preparar su bolso.

/

Estaba todo en silencio, eran las tres y veinte de la mañana, nadie hacia ningún ruido, en la casa todos dormían, o casi todos, Akane se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo de su cuarto, se había despertado antes de que sonara la alarma, ya deshabilitándola, se levantó, tomo aire, y vistió silenciosamente, tomó su bolso y fue hasta su ventana, estaba por bajar, cuando un impulso, la llevo a correr hacia la habitación de su prometido, entro despacio, suavemente y lo miró, como este dormía a pata suelta en su Futón, sonrió con cariño y lentamente se acercó, apoyo su cuerpo en sus rodillas, y con una mano acaricio suavemente los cabellos negros de su prometido, y acercando su boca al oído de este, le susurro. -_Me iré ahora Ranma, me haré fuerte, y al volver, estarás orgulloso de mi, seré digna de ti, porque te amo amor mío, por favor espérame y no me odies, de ahora en adelante todo será difícil para ambos, empieza nuestra propia batalla, no dejes de amarme, lucha por mí, porque yo no dejare de luchar por ti mi amor-_ La joven por un impulso, acerco sus labios a los de su prometido y le entrego un pequeño beso en ellos, creyó ser correspondida, asustándose se levantó con rapidez. -Mmmmmm Akane zzzzzzzz- Akane no pudo evitar sonreír cual boba al ver, que Ranma la había reconocido al besarlo, apresurando ahora si el paso, se fue de la habitación. / Al llegar a su cuarto, tomo rápidamente su bolso, y con mucha dificultad e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible bajo por el techo, de ahí hacia el árbol, del cual salto al piso casi cayéndose, se fue, al lograr pasar la enorme puerta del dojo Tendo, portón que separaba de la casa y la calle, Akane se detuvo un momento, miro su casa, su hogar, y miró la calle por la cual tenía que irse, por un instante quiso volver a la seguridad de su casa, negando la cabeza, tomando valor nuevamente, avanzo hasta su destino, ahí marcaba su propio camino de ahora en adelante, todo sería difícil, para todos, en especial para ellos. Al llegar al parque miró a la anciana esperándola, estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y ya todo preparado para el viaje que les esperaba. -¿Lista pequeña?- -Sí, Sensei- Así ambas mujeres empezaron a caminar rumbo a su destino, por salir del parque donde todo empezó.

Continuara…

Un agradecimiento especial a mi Beta x_x Los que ya me conocen, saben que me operare, quise dejarles este pequeño regalo, nos volveremos a ver, cuando ya puedo escribir nuevamente.


	2. El viaje

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por Akasaku, espero les guste. Este fic está basado en la idea de otro que la autora nunca terminó y tanto darle en la cabeza, decidí hacer mi propia versión (como dije basado, no tiene nada de igual, ni escenas ni diálogos ni nada).

_Akasaku Presenta:_

_Proyecto: "__Watashi no yarikata" 2019_

"_Mi propio camino"._

_Arco __I_

_El viaje y la búsqueda._

Estaban caminando hacia la salida del parque, iban deprisa para que nada se interponga, sin embargo, no esperaron que a estas horas alguien se atravesara, el joven de largo cabello negro las miraba con cautela, no solo porque sabía quién era la chica, sino porque al mismo tiempo conocía a la anciana, se puso en posición de batalla y las miró desafiante.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- Akane se quedó congelada, no esperaba ser encontrada tan rápido, era imposible, sus planes se echarían a perder, si no hacían algo urgente, al parecer la mujer a su lado pensó lo mismo, porque decidió mover los hilos de lo que sucedía ahí.

-Necesitamos irnos, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?- El joven abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar la propuesta de la mujer al frente suyo. Bajando la guardia un poco, miró a la chica al lado de la anciana y ésta asintió, con esperanza de salir rápido de ahí.

-Por favor, ven con nosotras o vete y no nos detengas, pero por lo que más quieras, no le digas a nadie de esto- Los ojos color chocolate estaban brillantes, tanto que podían verse destellos dorados en ellos, como si se fundieran, estaba ansiosa por salir ya del lugar.

-Siendo sincero no espere esto, la verdad, aquí nadie me extrañará y este viaje es para ir a entrenar ¿verdad?- Ambas mujeres asintieron a la vez, esto hizo meditar al joven, que después de pensarlo unos minutos, las miró y les dijo

-De acuerdo, pero iré con ustedes y a cambio, quiero que me entrenes a mí también anciana- La mujer miró al joven delante suyo, tenía potencial, ella lo sabía de sobra, pero siempre fue humillado, sin importarles nada a las demás, así que ella, les demostraría su error

-Siempre y cuando, te unas a mi aldea- Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas, miró a la mujer delante suyo.

-Pero si hago eso, no podré casarme con ...-

-Por supuesto que sí, solo debes vencerla y bajo mi entrenamiento lo harás Mousse, de esa forma unirás nuestras aldeas, y tu derrota ante ella cuando eran niños quedará en el olvido- Sus ojos verde-esmeralda brillaron con todo su esplendor, al escuchar que tenía otra oportunidad, sin dudarlo decidió aceptar.

\- ¿Y que esperan? ¡Vámonos antes que se haga tarde!- Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron al escuchar las palabras del chico-pato.

-¿No avisarás Mousse?- El joven solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y negó con la cabeza.

-No me extrañaran, salgamos de aquí-

-De acuerdo- Así los tres empezaron el viaje hacia alguna parte de Japón, para su entrenamiento.

/

"_En un hermoso campo lleno de flores de cerezo, Ranma apreciaba la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, disfrutaba como las sombras de los arboles hacían graciosas figuras al compás del viento que movía sus hojas y se sentía rodeado del delicioso aroma del lugar, estaba completamente solo, al verse envuelto en este paisaje, cerrando sus ojos, se recostó en el pasto para descansar._

_-Aaahhh que tranquilidad, solo hace falta Akane aquí para tener un día perfecto, cielos niña boba, siempre me haces falta, quiero estar contigo para siempre- Al terminar de decir eso, todo el hermoso paisaje, se puso rojo, de un color tan oscuro que sintió temor en su corazón, más cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras._

_-Me iré ahora Ranma- El joven abrió sus ojos con horror al escucharlas_

_-¿Qué? ¿Akane? No, es…- estiró la mano, pero no la vio por ningún lado._

_-Me haré fuerte y al volver, estarás orgulloso de mi- Ranma miró hacia todos lados, buscándola._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti!-_

_-Seré digna de ti, porque te amo amor mío- Ranma abrió los ojos enormemente y su corazón latió como loco._

_-Akane, yo también te amo, ¡Akane no te vayas! Tú ya eres digna de mí, es al contrario, ¡Yo no soy el digno! ¡Akane!-_

_-Por favor espérame y no me odies-_

_-Nooo, no te vayas, nunca podría odiarte Akane, si te amo tanto- Sintió un vacío en el pecho, el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y una abrumadora sensación de terror lo recorrió por completo_

_-De ahora en adelante todo será difícil para ambos, empieza nuestra propia batalla, no dejes de amarme, lucha por mí, porque yo no dejaré de luchar por ti mi amor- _

_En toda esa espesura de color rojo apareció Akane, Ranma la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro de ella, sintiendo el más grande alivio en volver a verla y saber que estaba junto a él, Akane levantó tiernamente el rostro de su prometido y le dio su más hermosa sonrisa, acercó sus labios a los de él y los unió en un dulce beso._

_-Akane- Ranma estrechó más el abrazo, después de un momento dejó de sentir la cálida sensación del beso, aun así, siguió besándola, porque era su prometida, era su Akane a quien besaba."_

Abrió los ojos desconcertado, parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocer que miraba el techo de su habitación, al darse cuenta, que todo lo que sucedió fue un sueño, suspiró frustrado.

-Aahh solo fue un sueño, que raro, por un momento se sintió tan real, pero ¿qué cosas digo? Nunca podría dejar que Akane se fuera, debo estar nervioso, por que hoy se lo diré, hoy le diré que la amo- Ranma se levantó, después de cambiarse, decidió ir hacia el comedor a desayunar, se lo diría antes de ir a clases, en el camino hacia la escuela.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con la familia haciendo alboroto, sin embargo, la joven de ojos chocolate no estaba en su lugar, Kasumi llegó con la fuente del desayuno y miró al chico de trenza.

-Ranma, ¿Podrías ir por Akane?-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no despierta? Yo iré- Volviendo sobre sus pasos, fue hasta la escalera, tomando rumbo hacia la habitación de su prometida

Toc-Toc

-¡Akane! ¡Ya está el desayuno! ¡Akane!- Nada, la chica no respondía, en su pecho se instaló un mal presentimiento, al sentir que no aparecía ni se abría la puerta del cuarto.

-¡AKANE! Vamos Akane, esto no es divertido, la broma ya pasó, Akane ¡Ábreme! ¡Akane! ¡Voy a entrar!- Diciendo esto, apoyó su mano en la manija de la puerta, con temor, tragando saliva y sudando por los nervios, su mal presentimiento seguía en aumento, no lograba mover la mano para abrir la puerta, estaba congelado.

-Ca…ca..capaz fue a correr, sí, eso es, cuando vuelva y se entere que entré a su cuarto me dará una paliza ¿verdad Akane? ¿Verdad que estás aquí?- Tomando valor nuevamente, dándose unas palmaditas en las mejillas dejándoselas rojas, soltó un suspiro, inhalando todo el aire que pudo logró al fin mover la manija de la puerta, ésta se abrió lentamente, cuando entró, se encontró con el cuarto completamente vacío, con la cama tendida, la ventana abierta donde el viento movía las cortinas, el escritorio vacío, salvo un sobre apretado bajo un porta lápices. Ella no estaba aquí, no se encontraba durmiendo porque sus heridas hubieran sido tan agotadoras que no lograba despertar, no respondió, porque no estaba.

-No está, Akane no está, se..segu…seguro fue a correr, esa tonta, debería estar descansando, le diré algo al volver- Ranma, no se daba cuenta de sus propias excusas, su corazón latía fuertemente y no entendía como era posible, tener ese mal presentimiento, solo porque ella no estaba en su cuarto, pero no podía evitar pensar en Saffron y todo lo sucedido en china, al no verla, sentía terror de perderla, y su sueño no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, poco a poco, fue acercándose a ese sobre, que era lo único que no concordaba con su imagen del cuarto de su prometida.

Al llegar al lado del escritorio, su corazón latió con fuerza y sintió una dolorosa puntada en su pecho, con manos temblorosas, tomó el sobre, ahí con la hermosa letra de su prometida, decía: para las familias Tendo y Saotome. El pánico se apodero de él, y desesperado abrió el sobre, sus ojos se pusieron opacos por unos segundos, su corazón prácticamente se detuvo y de su garganta salió un grito de desesperación.

-¡AKANEEEEE!- Desesperado, fue hasta el ropero de la chica, donde al abrirlo, encontró con que la mayoría de prendas, que pueden ser usadas en entrenamientos, no estaban, solo quedaban faldas y vestidos, no aptos para entrenar, buscó su bolso que usa para esos viajes y tampoco lo encontró, la familia entera llegó con el grito del chico, lo encontraron buscando algo bajo la cama, viendo su desesperación, Tendo Soun decidió tomar la hoja de las manos de Ranma, quien la apretaba fuertemente y la estaba arrugando, en el momento que tomó el papel y leyó lo que decía, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y terminó desmayándose en la cama de su hija, Nabiki y Kasumi asustadas, tomaron la hoja de la mano de su padre y leyeron en voz alta, para el resto que también estaba en agonía.

_Querida familia: como verán, no me encuentro en mi cuarto, me he ido en un viaje de entrenamiento y búsqueda de mi misma, por favor, no me busquen, puede que demore meses en volver. _

_Atte: Akane Tendo. _

Kasumi abrió los ojos enormemente, mientras escuchaba a su padre llorar y nombrar a su niña, Nabiki quien era la que había leído esto, apretaba fuertemente sus puños, Nodoka ponía su mano en su corazón en modo de angustia, mientras Genma no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso y temía haber hecho algo que provocara tal situación. Con furia en sus ojos, la mediana de las Tendo, fue a enfrentar a su cuñado, quién seguía desesperado buscando alguna pista de a dónde podría haber ido la chica Tendo.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA SAOTOME!- Sin importarle nada, Nabiki tomó al chico de la camisa, éste recién notando a la familia, miró desafiante a la mediana de las Tendo esperando lo que diría.

-Por tu culpa, mi hermana se fue, por tu culpa, ¡Perdiste a la mujer que amas! ¡Es tu culpa esto! Más te vale la encuentres- Ranma con una seriedad que solo usaba cuando el enemigo se metía con Akane, miró a su cuñada quien no terminaba de hablar. La familia Tendo estaba muda por las palabras de la castaña, mientras que Genma veía con horror la situación, Nodoka con preocupación.

-Nabiki, no es momento para esto- Kasumi quiso tranquilizar a su hermana.

-No, Kasumi, si es momento de que sepa sus verdades, tu siempre insultándola, siempre metiéndote con ella, no dándole su lugar con las otras prometidas, siempre haciéndola sentirse inferior, ¡Al punto de tener que irse de aquí!- Ranma harto de todo lo que decía la chica Tendo, la tomó por los hombros alejándola de él y la miró con los ojos más fríos del mundo.

-Nabiki, estás siendo muy cruel con mi hijo, él ya está sufriendo-

-Que sufra más entonces tía Nodoka, debe replantearse darle el Seppuku a su hijo-

-¿Quién eres tú, para reclamarme a mí? ¡Tú! ¿Que vendió nuestra boda por dinero? Tú que siempre te entrometías en nuestras cosas, así que ¡Dime! ¿Quién eres tú para opinar de nuestra relación?- Nabiki abrió los ojos como platos y sintió dolor, no por el agarre del chico, sino por los hirientes comentarios que decían la verdad. Terminando de decir eso, soltó a la joven y fue rumbo a la puerta. Toda la familia lo miró con asombro y Nabiki con un nuevo brillo de admiración y dolor por lo sucedido.

-Hijo, ¿A dónde vas?- Ranma se detuvo en la puerta, no se volteó, no miró a nadie de la familia.

-¿No es obvio? A buscarla, y no porque ustedes me lo digan, lo hare por mí mismo y por ella, por nadie más- Y salió rumbo a su habitación, a preparar su equipaje para su nuevo viaje, el más importante de todos.

/

Buscaba entre sus cosas en la habitación, la había hecho un revoltijo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba preparar todo para su viaje, no podía faltarle nada, porque él iba a encontrarla, aunque le llevara la vida entera.

-Toc-Toc-

-Adelante- Sin mirar hacia la puerta, siguió tomando cosas del ropero y metiéndolas en la mochila.

-¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?- La mujer miraba con verdadera preocupación a su único descendiente, quien seguía con sus cosas sin siquiera mirar a su madre.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté bien? Si esa idiota, esa idiota, ¡Se fue! Arg es mi culpa, Nabiki tiene razón, es mi culpa, cielos, mamá si le pasa algo, me muero- Al fin el joven miró a su madre, mostrándole toda la angustia y dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su amor, al amor de su vida. Su madre sintió el pecho apretado al ver a su hijo con esa angustia y se sintió culpable, por haber sido parte de la contribución de que la menor de las Tendo huyera.

-Ella estará bien, estará perfecta, porque es muy fuerte y ambos lo sabemos, encuéntrala hijo, sé que lo harás- Al ver la angustia de su hijo, se acercó y lo abrazó, un abrazo de verdad, uno como nunca le había dado, después de eso, se fue lentamente del cuarto, ya era media mañana Ranma debía apurarse, Akane ya le llevaba ventaja.

/

Se puede observar a dos jóvenes con capas tapando sus rostros y sus cabellos, se trata de Akane y Mousse, ambos llevan un gran equipaje en sus espaldas, mientras que la anciana delante de ellos, camina cómodamente encima de su bastón, el equipaje de ambos era enorme, pesadísimo y hacia que fuera agotador, sobre todo para la chica Tendo, quien aún tenía las secuelas de la pelea del día anterior, Mousse miró con preocupación a su nueva compañera de entrenamiento, quería ofrecer su ayuda, pero una mirada de la anciana le hizo mantenerse callado, y no solo eso, al volver a ver a la chica Tendo, lo entendió, los ojos llenos de determinación en ellos, le demostró cuan fuerte era en realidad.

-Cuando lleguemos a un pueblo almorzaremos- La anciana los miraba, sabía que el chico-pato podía aguantar perfectamente, el equipaje y seguir el ritmo, sin embargo, Akane apenas lograba mantenerlo, también era consciente de la pelea de la chica, ella la había presenciado desde lejos, para saber hasta dónde podría lograr que la niña viniera con ella.

=_Debo agradecerles a esas tontas, gracias a su pelea logre que esta niña viniera conmigo, admito que no esperé al chico-pato en mis planes, pero ya lograré sacarle provecho a la situación=_

-Sí, sensei- Akane seguía caminando, con su equipaje más la mitad del equipaje de la anciana a cuestas, llevaba de todo en su espalda, sin contar que le dolía todo el cuerpo, se mantenía en pie solo por su propio orgullo, no dejaría que la mujer escuchara ningún reclamo de su parte, ella les demostraría a todos, que merecía ser una artista igual que los demás.

-Anciana, ¿hacia dónde vamos?- Mousse iba caminando a la par de Akane, pero a comparación de la chica él iba muy cómodo, no sentía el peso extra en su cuerpo, la mujer lo miró con rencor por el apodo y con su bastón le dio en la cabeza, volvió al camino antes de responder.

-Al norte, tengo un lugar que preparé hace unas semanas, debía buscar un discípulo fuera de china y fue pura casualidad estar en china cuando pasó lo de Saffron, o el destino, quería que conociera a esta niña- Mousse y Akane abrieron los ojos al escucharla, siguiendo el camino, ya sin más preguntas.

/

La casa Tendo está un poco alborotada, todos de aquí para allá, cuando un joven de trenza baja las escaleras con una mochila a cuestas, se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando se cruzó con la mediana de las Tendo, la miró seriamente e iba a seguir de largo cuando ella habló.

-Perdón, tienes razón con decir que yo también interferí en su relación, sabía lo que sentían uno por el otro y solo sacaba provecho de eso, ten- Le entrego un sobre blanco, Ranma lo agarró con algo de desconfianza, sin embargo, al abrirlo se sorprendió al ver que había una cantidad considerable de dinero.

-No lo quiero, ya les dije, voy a buscarla por mí y por ella, no por ustedes- Al decir eso, estiró la mano para entregar el sobre, Nabiki negó con la cabeza.

-Es para ustedes, es el dinero que gane con lo de la boda, lo mejor es usarlo para encontrar a mi hermana, además, sin dinero no podrás ir muy lejos- Ranma lo meditó un par de segundos y asintió con la cabeza, miró a la chica y fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Gracias-

-Ranma- El joven movió la cabeza para verla.

-¿Si?-

-Encuéntrala- El chico le mostro una sonrisa confiada a su cuñada y siguió su camino.

-¡Por supuesto!- Al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con la mayor de las Tendo y a su madre, ambas con loncheras guardando cosas y bolsas con latas y alguna que otra fruta y verdura, al ver al joven entrar, las dos se detienen y lo miran.

-Ah Ranma-kun, aquí te hemos preparado varias cosas para el viaje, así tendrás provisiones, también, he llamado al U-chans y Ukyo-chan no ha visto a Akane desde la escuela el día anterior, también llamé al Neko-hanten, Shampoo-chan y Cologne-san, me dijeron que ninguna la vio, al parecer Mousse-kun desapareció también, desde la madrugada no se volvió a saber de él- Ranma abrió los ojos como platos, mostró un rostro lleno de horror al escuchar eso.

-Eso, eso es imposible, Kasumi-san, ¡Akane nunca se iría con el pato! ¡Nunca me cambiaría por el!- Tanto Kasumi como Nodoka se dieron cuenta, Ranma ya no intentaba ocultar lo que sentía, ya no intentaba negarlo, y parecía realmente desesperado.

-Debo ir al Neko-Hanten y ver que saben, Kasumi, mamá, gracias, dejo aquí mis cosas y volveré en un rato por ellas, debo partir lo más pronto posible, Akane ya me lleva mucha ventaja y debo partir cuanto antes, pasaré por el restaurante y volveré enseguida para partir- Al terminar de decir eso, se fue de ahí a toda velocidad, debía apresurarse.

/

En un pequeño pueblo, rodeado de bosques y montañas, en un lugar muy apartado de Japón, en la parte norte del país, se encontraban tres viajeros sentados en la mesa más apartada de un pequeño café-restaurante, viendo lo que iban a ordenar. Sacándose la capa solo un poco para comer más cómodos y no parecer que van a asaltar el lugar.

-Akane, no mires a nadie a los ojos, eres imposible de olvidar, puede que, en un futuro, alguien pregunte por ti-

-Sí, es verdad sensei-

-Pidan rápido, descansaremos aquí y veremos que hacemos- La mujer veía a ambos jóvenes quienes miraban el menú, Akane se veía agotada, el agotamiento era mortal, después de pedir la comida, sentados intentando no llamar la atención de las demás personas, la anciana decidió hablar.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí para que descansen y ya seguiremos luego-

-¡NO! Digo, no podemos sensei, no podemos parar, perdón Mousse, seré egoísta en este momento, pero a estas horas, ya deben saber que no estoy en casa, Ranma ya debe estar alistando su viaje para venir a buscarme, no podemos darnos el lujo de que me encuentre antes de tiempo- La mujer y el chico miraron sorprendidos a la joven Tendo, ambos al ver la fortaleza de ella, la anciana volvió a afirmar la elección que hizo con la chica, definitivamente era increíble, ni su propia nieta Rubi negaba un descanso, y esta niña, lo negaba.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que tu prometido vendrá a buscarte?- La mujer vio el rostro de la joven, le había estado dando un brebaje para que no se desplomara, consiente de sus heridas, no quería causarle más daño, sin embargo, era impresionante todo lo que la niña estaba aguantando y seguía en pie, tendría que darle más de ese líquido si querían llegar a su destino.

-Lo sé, no puedo explicárselo, pero lo sé, es como una conexión, yo sé que Ranma va a buscarme y no descansara hasta lograrlo, por eso no debemos detenernos- Mousse miraba admirado a la joven Tendo, ni Shampoo era tan determinada y con tanta fortaleza, Akane era increíble, y Saotome tenía demasiada suerte.

-Yo no pondré objeciones en seguir, a fin de cuentas, estoy como polizón aquí- Akane le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento, ella de verdad necesitaba esto.

-Bien, si todos están de acuerdo, terminen sus almuerzos y partiremos-

-Sí, sensei-

-De acuerdo- La joven, levantó su cubierto lo más lentamente que pudo, descansando cada segundo que tenía en ese lugar, su cuerpo apenas respondía, pero esos líquidos eran muy buenos, le ayudaban a resistir, ella no pondría objeción, y así, lentamente siguió comiendo.

/

Al llegar al Neko-Hanten, la amazona se le tiró encima, Ranma con brusquedad la apartó, Shampoo lo miró con cautela, se veía enojado, pero no parecía querer matarla, eso significaba que la chica Tendo no había dicho nada.

-Airen, ¿qué hacer por aquí? Ahora que chica violenta del mazo huir, Airen casarse con Shampoo ¿sí? Ella ya no ser digna de Airen- Las palabras de Shampoo le tocaron hondo, al recordar el sueño que tuvo, donde Akane decía que se iría para ser digna de él, eso logró hacerlo enojar aún más.

-Déjate de idioteces, solo vine a saber ¿a donde fue Mousse?- La amazona frunció el ceño, al escuchar el tono de voz del chico y sintió pánico al pensar que sus planes habían fracasado. Estaba por decir algo, cuando apareció su bisabuela.

-Si no es la boda con mi Shampoo, ¿qué te trae por aquí, querido yerno?- Mirando aún más enojado a ambas amazonas, sintiendo que tal vez, se había equivocado al ir ahí, decidió hablar.

-Como ya dije, quiero saber ¿a donde fue Mousse?- La anciana miró calmadamente al joven, ciertamente que ambos jóvenes desaparecieran a la vez era muy sospechoso.

-Yo lo escuché decir que iría al sur, en busca de habilidades para vencer a mi querida bisnieta, pero no sé nada más de él- Ranma miró a la mujer con cautela y asintió mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Espera, Airen ser de Shampoo, Airen tener que casarse con ella- La mirada de hielo que Ranma le dirigió, dejó a ambas mujeres congeladas por un momento en su lugar.

-Déjate de idioteces, yo no soy de nadie y yo iré a donde quiera, saldré en busca de Akane, creo que se fue con ese tonto pato, entonces, los encontraré-

-¡Shampoo irá contigo! Mousse decir que querer vencer a Shampoo, no puedo permitirlo y menos si Airen ir en busca de chica del mazo, ¡Shampoo acompañarlo!-

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma voy contigo a ningún lado!-

-Tener que ir, Shampoo ser la única que sabe lugares secretos de amazonas donde encontrar a chico-pato- Ranma la miró con verdadero pavor, sus conocimientos le vendrían bien, pero ir solo con ella era obviamente una tortura y una violación a su integridad física, algo debería poder hacer.

-Yo no dejaré que vayas sola con él, ¡bruja!- Los ojos de Ranma brillaron de emoción al escuchar esa voz, ahí estaba la salvación de su dilema.

-¡U-chan! ¿Irías conmigo en busca de Akane?- La emoción de Ranma, no le permitió ver el dolor en los ojos de Ukyo, al escuchar la súplica del chico, por la otra chica, la chica que huyó por culpa de ellas y que pensó, había logrado sacarla del juego, solo para descubrir que eso, solo hizo que Ranma la buscara más aún.

-Cla…claro Ran-chan, yo te acompaño- Por un momento la voz de la joven de ojos azules había flaqueado, sin embargo, el chico de trenza no se enteró de eso. Shampoo y Cologne se miraron entre ellas con preocupación, la anciana tenía un mal presentimiento, así que decidió dar la aceptación de esto.

-Bien, que Shampoo acompañe al yerno en busca de la chica Tendo y del tonto pato- Ranma sintió un escalofrió, al ver lo cooperativa que se veían las amazonas.

-¿Por qué Akane se iría con el pato? ¿por qué? pero descubriré la verdad anciana, espero no te hagas la tonta, nos iremos en una hora, frente a la salida de la escuela- Ranma se fue corriendo, las chicas se miraron con algo de rencor.

-Chica de la espátula no interferir, Airen ser de Shampoo-

-Ja no seas ingenua amazona de cuarta, yo no te voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Ran-chan- Ambas chicas fueron golpeadas con el bastón de la anciana, quien las miró con enojo.

-Auch, ¿pero qué se cree vieja?-

-¿Bisabuela que hacer? Eso doler-

-¿Pero qué creen que hacen? Creen que no sé, lo que han hecho ¿Y qué creen que sucedería si él se enterara? Tengo una ligera sospecha de que está pasando, pero si llega a ser cierto, estaremos en problemas, debo ir a China, así que Shampoo, quedas a cargo, busca a ese pato tonto y enséñale que sucede con los que me traicionan- Al decir eso, cada una fue a preparar su equipaje de viaje.

/

Vemos un amplio lugar, donde se encuentran un montón de lápidas con nombres, un joven se va acercando poco a poco a una en específico, donde reside el nombre de la madre de Akane, mirando con tristeza y vergüenza, se sienta al lado de la lápida, cierra los ojos y respira profundo, antes de llegar a ver nuevamente el nombre en ella.

-_Hola Sra. Tendo, sé que no merezco estar aquí, que no debería ni asomarme, que no he hecho más que dañar a su hija, que soy una terrible persona, una escoria, pero ¿sabe algo? No puedo evitar amarla, no puedo evitar amar a su hija, y por eso, la traeré de vuelta, traeré a Akane de nuevo con su familia, llegado el momento si ella ya no quiere saber de mí, me iré lejos y no volveré, pero mientras no salga de sus labios, yo seguiré a su lado, es una promesa, volveré con su hija pronto_\- Ranma se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se fue caminando, sin mirar atrás, donde la figura de la Sra. Tendo lo miraba con tristeza, rumbo al dojo Tendo, para buscar su equipaje y salir de inmediato en busca de la chica, ya estaba realmente atrasado comparado con la distancia que seguro había recorrido Akane a estas horas, pronto seria media tarde y él aun no salía, ya era hora de empezar con la búsqueda.

/

Dos jóvenes viajeros junto a una anciana, que llevaban un montón de equipaje y no podía verse sus rostros, estaban realmente agotados, llevaban demasiadas horas de viaje, algo que ninguna persona podría aguantar, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, cuando decidieron descansar en ese lugar.

-Estamos a mitad del camino, si hacemos el mismo ritmo de hoy, mañana a esta hora llegaremos, sino, será al menos en dos días, descansen, armen la carpa mientras prepararé la cena- Al decir eso la anciana, Akane y Mousse, fueron a armar la carpa, al terminar de armarla, Mousse se ofreció a buscar leña y ver si había agua cerca, mientras Akane se recostó a un árbol y cerró los ojos con verdadero cansancio, Zafiro, se acercó a ella y le entregó el brebaje que había estado ingiriendo todo el día, el que la mantenía con los pies en la tierra.

-Cena y ve a dormir, mañana será igual de agotador y soy consciente de tus heridas- La joven, miró avergonzada a la anciana y asintió, sin fuerzas siquiera para responder.

/

En las afueras de una pequeña cuidad, vemos una pequeña fogata donde se puede apreciar a dos chicas jóvenes peleando por quien cocinaría o quien lo hacía mejor, mientras, alejado, arriba de un árbol se podía apreciar a un joven de trenza con una foto en mano y mirando las estrellas con desesperación.

=_Akane, Akane, de verdad Akane, perdóname, por favor mantente a salvo, cielos, te siento tan lejos, Akane, te amo, por favor, vuelve, no, no soy nada sin ti, no lo soy, Akane, de verdad, ven a mí, esto es frustrante, creo que andaría más rápido solo, lo único que hacen es pelear todo el día, ¿estás mirando estas estrellas también? Bajo el mismo cielo, te encontraré amor mío=_

/

Vemos la carpa donde duerme los jóvenes, cada uno en su saco de dormir, mientras la anciana miraba el cielo con seriedad, después de sentir las emociones de esa chica, y ver su determinación, sintió que a donde la llevaba era el mejor lugar para ella.

_=¿Akane Tendo? Quién lo diría la verdad, eres sorprendente niña, yo te convertiré en la mejor amazona, lo vas a ver, serás la mujer más fuerte=_ La anciana se fue hasta un árbol y se acomodó para dormir, el día siguiente seria aún más duro que el anterior.

Muy temprano por la madrugada, la anciana estaba levantando a sus acompañantes con bastonazos en la cabeza.

-Ya fue mucha siesta, a levantarse, debemos irnos que aún nos queda un largo recorrido- Ambos chicos estaban algo adoloridos y miraron mal a la mujer, pero no dijeron nada, solo con gran pesadez se levantaron. Rápidamente juntaron todas las cosas, la mujer preparó un desayuno rápido, una especie de estofado y apenas terminaron de comer, ya estaban empezando el siguiente recorrido, tal vez el más largo de su vida.

/

Ya en la mañana Ranma, quien despertó con los rayos del sol, se sintió adolorido al moverse en la rama del árbol en el cual pasó la noche, a la hora de dormir, tanto Shampoo como Ukyo se habían metido en su cama y él había huido con rapidez y enojo, terminando en la rama de un árbol, pasando casi toda la noche mirando la foto de Akane y la otra mitad dormitando, apenas se levantó, pegó el grito a esas chicas, ambas medio desorientadas se levantaron y decidieron cocinar, eso fue otra batalla campal por cual cocinaría para su amado Ranma, eso lo empezaba a frustrar, ya no sabía cuánto las aguantaría y solo llevaban un día de viaje.

-Shampoo ser la esposa de Airen, Shampoo tener que cocinarle- Decía la amazona, intentando hacer un ramen mientras que la cocinera de okonomiyaki, se "tropezaba" sin querer y tiraba toda la sopa al piso, la amazona miró con odio a la chica de largo cabello castaño, sacando sus bomboris, la amazona se preparó en pose de batalla, tirando los okonomiyaki de la chica, empezando una pelea entre ellas, Ranma las miró horriblemente enojado, sin darles importancia tomó su equipaje y empezó a caminar, las miró de reojo antes de hablar.

-Dejen sus idioteces, por estar así, no se va a desayunar, no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo, o se mueven o me voy solo- Ambas mujeres detuvieron todo con horror y rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y fueron tras el de la trenza.

_=Akane, hay Akane, estoy que me arranco los pelos, ¿Por qué siento que estoy más lejos de ti ahora más que nunca?=_

/

Ya era casi de noche, el cielo anaranjado se veía sombreando en las montañas, poco a poco empezaba a oscurecer, al pasar por una cascada escondida debajo de una montaña, se encontraron con la hermosura de un valle con aguas termales, con grandes cantidades de bosques, y con infinitas posibilidades de entrenamiento. El valle estaba bien abastecido, había pequeñas lagunas de aguas termales, árboles con frutos, amplias praderas, además de un gran lago, la anciana siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un lugar más amplio, donde ahí armaron tres carpas, una para cada uno, con más comodidad, ya que estarían ahí por un tiempo, ya las estrellas se veían desde el lugar, Akane fue hasta las aguas termales, mientras que Mousse traía leña y la anciana preparaba la cena.

La joven Tendo, miró al cielo con cansancio e incredulidad, a pesar de estar escondidos en un valle, era hermoso, las estrellas se veían increíblemente bien, el agua parecía plateada por el reflejo de la luna, cerró los ojos, relajándose, sintiendo cada músculo de su tenso cuerpo con un sabor agridulce, su cuerpo aún estaba resentido por la pelea que había tenido hace unos días, sin embargo, debía admitir que el brebaje de la anciana le había ayudado a mantenerse todo el camino.

_=Ranma, ¿me estarás buscando? Me pregunto cómo te habrás sentido mi amor, al ver que no estaba, Ran...ma te extraño, pero debo admitir que en este momento, volvería a elegir dejarte, será un infierno, lo sé, será horrible, te extrañaré, pero valdrá la pena mi amor, porque seré digna de ti, y entonces, nadie jamás podrá separarnos, espérame Ranma porque voy con todo para estar a tu lado=_

Lentamente se levantó y fue hasta sus ropas, tomó la toalla y secó su cuerpo, ya casi estaría la cena y necesitaba dormir, el día siguiente empezaría todo, de ahora en adelante empezaba su camino hacia lo que quería ser.

/

Ranma miraba nuevamente el cielo estrellado, la noche se veía increíble, con la luna y las estrellas iluminándolo todo, soltó un suspiro y decidió irse al hotel donde pasarían una única noche, se encontraban en un pequeño poblado, en un hotel de mala muerte (no podían gastar más de lo debido), un cuarto para las chicas y uno para él, porque no aguantaría otra escena como la de la noche anterior.

Después de haber cenado, acomodado en su futón pensaba en lo poco que había avanzado en la búsqueda de la chica, habían seguido el camino hacia el sur, pero nadie parecía saber nada sobre la chica, nadie había visto pasar a dos jóvenes con las descripciones de Akane y Mousse, no había rastro de nada y el joven de la trenza estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero necesitaba serenarse o enloquecería, la encontraría, aunque eso le tomara toda su vida.

_= Akane, te extraño, pero no lo dudes marimacho, no dudes que te encontraré y ese maldito pato me las va a pagar, no consiento que Mousse me haya quitado a mi chica, eso nunca pasará, sé que es imposible ¿verdad Akane? Dime que no me has dejado por él, dímelo Akane, no me dejes, no me cambies por el pato, por lo que más quieras Akane, todo menos eso, cielos, ¿En qué rayos pienso? ¿Akane y Mousse? Pero si ese idiota está enamorado de Shampoo, estoy volviéndome loco, lo más seguro es que se fueron a entrenar, aunque tal vez y ni siquiera estén juntos ¿verdad? No, eso sería engañarme a mí mismo, es obvio que por algún motivo se fueron juntos, Akane dijo que iría a entrenar, ¿lo has elegido a él por sobre mí, Akane?= _

A estas alturas Ranma ya no pensaba lúcidamente, ya no razonaba, el cansancio y el dolor de verse alejado de la joven Tendo, lo estaban haciendo perder la cordura y sin saberlo, se quedó dormido, mientras murmuraba

_-Aka…ne...-_

Sin saberlo, unos ojos lo miraban con enojo al escuchar el nombre de la chica Tendo de los labios de Ranma.

Continuará…

En medio de una inmensa oscuridad, de repente una pared se mueve y de ahí sale una joven de grandes ojos verdes y largo cabello castaño, con una enorme sonrisa y brillantes ojos, los mira a todos.

-Holaaaaaa ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada y antes de responder sus reviews, quiero decirles, gracias a todos por sus lindas y agradables palabras de aliento, estoy muchísimo mejor, después de tres meses, tengo una visión que nunca esperé volver a tener y aunque esto lleva tiempo, recién estoy empezando jeje, y siguiendo con los agradecimientos, uno especial a mi beta, que me re-ayuda y me da la fuerza que necesito Kaysa-chan ARIGATOU por toda la ayuda y por aceptar ser mi beta, sé que estoy loca, lo sé jojo pero así me quieres ¿nee? jeje- La chica da un saltito muy contenta por la cantidad de reviews que recibió en el primer capítulo, se ve como su vestido vuela por todos lados a sus giros de niña pequeña e infantil.

-Me dirán que soy infantil y si lo soy a pesar de mi edad, pero wii, pero es que, ha sido realmente complicado todo el asunto y aún tengo una recuperación de más de año y medio, entonces, ya poder empezar a escribir nuevamente es una felicidad, además que estoy muy feliz de que me dejaran tantos mensajes, empezaré a responderles ya- Ya con una sonrisa y más tranquila, decide ir por el primer mensaje.

-Vamos con el primer review-

**\- ****Touka Kou** :

-Tu siempre dándome ánimos QwQ gracias, me encanta, sé que eres mi fan número uno, eso siempre me lo demuestras, te quiero un montón, gracias por ser mi amiga QwQ- Le da un gran salto y una sonrisa, siguiendo el segundo review.

**\- ****Miladis****: **

-Awwww gracias QwQ sé que me demoro, sé que soy lenta, pero es por mi propia salud, pero gracias, que alegría que te gustó y espero que hoy te haya gustado el capítulo x_x-

La joven metió la mano en la cortina negra y saco una silla, se sentó y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra y con cara divertida dijo, el siguiente.

\- **kariiim****:**

-wow ¿talento? ¿yo? Gracias, que alegría, me siento avergonzada, no sé si es un talento, pero solo quise honrar a alguien que por su culpa entre al mundo del fanfiction, sé que comparada con ella no soy nada, pero me esforzaré y daré lo mejor de mí, y espero me sigas leyendo, porque, que me lean me hace muy feliz-

La sonrisa de la joven era enorme si pudiera, no se podía quedarse quieta en la silla, de los nervios que tenía.

**\- ****Emiilu****:**

-Jajaja gracias! Sii, ya sabes, estoy recuperándome, con algún que otro inconveniente, pero de a poquito voy mejor jeje, sobre Ranma ¿Qué te diré? Es Ranma jaja, y bueno, sobre las prometidas pos ellas querían sacar a Akane del medio y ahí tenían razón, Akane necesitaba ese empujón ¿no crees?, gracias por los buenos deseos, que feliz de que me leas :3-

Ya no aguantando la silla, se para y mira a todos lados, de la nada saca una rosa y la huele

-Que rico huele, aahh caramelo, oh cielos, debo seguir con los reviews jeje pase el siguiente-

**\- ****Ranma84:**

-Gracias! Espero haya valido la pena /o.o/ y te haya gustado el capítulo-

Vemos a la joven comiéndose un pétalo de la rosa con los labios rojos del caramelo. Y mira con una sonrisa a su siguiente lector.

**-****DanisitaM****:**

-Primero que nada, ¡gracias! Segundo ¿dije que esa era toda la trama? Jaja esa es la parte inicial, el motivo de la anciana no está completamente revelado, solo reveló lo que más le conviene, igual que en este capítulo, reveló lo que le convenía para convencer a Mousse de unírseles, y tercero, está buenísimo ser intenso, ¡gracias por leerme! Yo feliz de que te guste-

La joven le entrega una rosa de caramelo a la lectora y vuelve a sonreír, sin que le presten mucha atención, se ven dos pequeños y filosos colmillos en su sonrisa, colmillos que antes no estaban.

**-****Lily Tendo89****:**

-Lily! Mmm que Shampoo no se aproveche no sería Shampoo jajaja y no es la única como habrás visto, pero acá se viene lo bueno, pronto jajaja ojalá te haya gustado este capi, aunque temo decirte, no habrá AkanexMousse, más que una gran amistad que ambos forjaran jeje ojalá siga gustándote igual-

La de ojos verde agua mira divertida a su lectora, quien parece asustada por sus colmillos, pero no dice nada.

**-****Guest:**

La joven toma de las manos al pequeño fantasma.

-Hola pequeño fantasma, gracias por dejarme tu comentario, me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo, y espero este lo disfrutes igual-

Le suelta las manos y vuelve a su silla de lo más campante.

**-Madd18, Madd, ****Kale:**

Mira a su amiga con alegría y le entra un dulce, con sonrisa divertida.

-Te respondo todos juntos, porque sé que FF te odia y te hizo el troll del día jeje, gracias por animarte a leerme, sé que lo odias y lo hiciste por mí, lo agradezco de corazón-

Ve pasar al siguiente lector.

-**A.R Tendo****:**

-Jajaja por supuesto, Akane les dará una paliza Shanarooo jajaja, la verdad es que se pondrá interesante, todo a su debido tiempo jeje-

Ve como pasa la lectora, para pasar al siguiente con alegría.

**-****Guest:**

-Gracias! Sip, de a poco, es una recuperación larga, pero de a poquito, la voy llevando, por eso, sintiéndome mejor, escribo algunos días y logré terminar este capi n_n gracias por los ánimos-

Da un salto tirando la silla de alegría, después con una gota de sudor en su nuca, tanto como en la nuca de los lectores, avergonzada, levanta la silla y se vuelve a sentar.

-**Kaysachan****:**

-Pondría una cara asustada aquí si FF dejara jajaja, ya me acosa bastante, ¿aún más? Eso da miedo jaja, gracias hermana de otra madre y gracias por la ayuda, por aceptar ser mi beta y por los ánimos que me das-

Saluda con la mano intensamente a Kaysa, mientras esta parece tener un ataque epiléptico del movimiento que Akasaku le hace a la pobre chica.

-Ups lo siento, demasiada emociones- Soltándola, vuelve a ver al siguiente lector.

**-Guest:**

La joven mira tiernamente al pequeño fantasma frente suyo.

-Lento pero seguro! Puede que demore mucho en escribir, y puede que no sea la gran cosa, pero tengo muchas ideas y una recuperación lenta jeje pero no lo dejaré, eso tenlo por seguro n_n gracias por querer que lo continúe, me anima aún más a seguir escribiendo-

Ve que ya no hay más review, así que, se para frente a sus lectores, da un giro, los mira, saca sus ahora largos colmillos afilados, se tapa la cara con una capa dejando solo sus grandes ojos verdes y susurra.

-Es hora de irme a buscar la cena, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo- Diciendo eso, se transforma en murciélago y se va...


End file.
